


Out The Door

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Double Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Louis are ready to face the world. Together, hand in hand.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 17





	Out The Door

His heart was pounding so hard, trying to break out of his rib cage. Blood was rushing to his ears but he could still hear the crowd outside and he knew there were cameras ready to start clicking the moment he opened the door. Logically, he should be freaking out. But his hands weren’t shaking, his breath was steady and all he could feel was an overwhelming feeling of excitement, his mind screaming _finally! _He couldn’t stop smiling, grinning so hard it might split his face in half.__

____

He looked to his right where Harry just fastened his shoes and straightened up, smile equally big. He offered his hand and Harry immediately took it, pulling him into a hug. “You okay?” He whispered. Harry nodded, tightening his grip, inhaling his boyfriend’s cologne. “Love you so much” was whispered into his shoulder.

____

He pulled away, taking both Harry’s hands, looking at him, eyes filled with affection. They both took a deep breath. “You ready?” Harry asked softly and he smiled even wider. “Got you, don’t I?” The nod came without hesitation. “Then I’m ready for everything.” He squeezed his hands before letting the right one go and turning to the door.

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote in this fandom and in english so... be nice? Any kind of feedback will be very much appreciated 
> 
> If anyone wants to find me, my Tumblr is right here https://mooselostinshop.tumblr.com/
> 
> Take care, love y'all


End file.
